Every Silent Scream
by MacKay
Summary: Incredibly AU. Beginning in Season One. Jess Mariano attend Chilton long before Rory gets there. He's mostly the same, background is changed however.


**Title**: Every Silent Scream.  
  
**Author**: MacKay  
  
**Rating: **PG-13 to R.   
  
**Disclaimer: **I have no affiliation with the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino or the TV show Gilmore Girls.   
  
**Spoilers: **The Pilot.  
  
**Feedback:** Would be _incredibly_ appreciated.  
  
**Summary:** Incredibly AU. Jess attended Chilton long before Rory's first day. He's the same guy - basically - with a different background.   
  
**A/N:** I changed most of Rory's first day to suit my liking, my apologies if it pisses you off.  
  
Chapter One. Infuriate Me  
---  
  
  
Rory Gilmore walked into the halls of Chilton, ready for her first day of classes when she spotted her locker. She struggled with it for a moment until she was approached by a cocky blond. Mary, Mary.  
Actually my name is Rory.  
Sure it is Mary, look I'm Tristan. he said slamming a fist against her locker, causing it to pop open.   
That's great, and thank you for...that. she replied motioning towards her locker. She shoved some books inside and re-closed it. It was nice meeting you, but I've got to get to class.   
He stepped in front of her, Well what do you have? Maybe we're in the same one.  
Um, AP English?   
With Medina?  
  
He smiled, I'll take you there. she looked uneasy and he put a hand on her back, directing her down the hall. She didn't see the smirk he gave to the dark haired boy standing at the opposite end of the hall.   
  
__  
  
  
She sat in the middle of the room, gazing around at her new classmates trying to decipher who looked friendly enough to share notes with her. There was a hostile one sitting in front of her, sided by two that didn't look like they were there for the education. And of course behind her sat the arrogant blond who had helped to break into her locker. Not an option.   
  
Before she had a chance to survey the rest of the room, the teacher entered and told those who had not already taken their seats to do so. He was authoritative, but not overly so and he appeared to be quite young.  
  
Good morning everyone, I'd like to introduce our latest student, Lorelai Gilmore will you please stand up? he asked with a smile.  
A blush creeped into Rory's face as she stood   
He continued, As you can see here at Chilton we like to mortify our new students as much as possible just to see how much pressure they can live up to. You may sit down, unless of course there's something you would like to say to the class?  
Rory shook her head violently and sat down as the professor turned his attentions to the board. She reached into her bag to pull out a pen a moment later and Mr. Medina abruptly stopped speaking. Mariano, nice of you to join us. he said turning around with a smile.   
  
Rory was momentarily confused until she turned in her seat to see the dark hair teenager trying to cross the classroom unnoticed. She thought it was odd that not even she had heard him enter, yet the teacher did, but took no notice to it as he began teaching once again and everyone settled into their notes.   
  
Do we all think that the characters - such as the Old Man - that authors use to create a bond with the readers are simply someone they have met or been inspired by? Or do you think that some are truly creative invention? That is to say, is there a way of being truly inventive when you meet so many inspiring people in life?  
  
Rory's head was spinning at the question as thoughts poured into her head, but they were discontinued after a snort came from the back row.  
  
Ah, Mr. Mariano?  
  
She turned back to the dark haired boy and she heard Tristan murmur Here we go. before he tapped his pen three times on the desk and look back as well.  
  
Writing in itself isn't even always creative invention, but all character's are an elaboration of something they have encountered before, even if they've never actually met them themselves. You can think up incredible circumstances, but the fact of the matter is the idea has to come from somewhere. he stopped to furrow his brow. Take Rand for example. She's a nut job, but her ideas all came from the twisted remains of something else. Everything is stolen from basic human emotion. It's just the way that it's tweaked that makes it interesting. Same goes for characters.  
  
Her face frowned and she turned back towards the front of the classroom where Max Medina was smiling. Thank you very much. He continued with his lesson, but very little of it entered her thought process.  
  
--  
  
The final class of the day poured out into the hall and she was lost amidst the mass for a moment. Waiting for them to disperse, she caught sight of a familiar head and followed him, as he was headed in the same direction as she.  
  
He stopped a few lockers away from hers and she approached her own, eyeing him warily. Her eyes flickered between the lock on the door and the brunette to her right.  
  
Can I help you? he asked, in a somewhat annoyed tone that startled her and her eyes jumped away from the locker.   
Oh, um. No? she met his eyes looking confused. I-I...my name is Rory Gilmore, we take English together? she smiled, but something about him was rather disconcerting.   
That's *awesome* he said with mock enthusiasm and promptly shut his locker pulling nothing but The Grapes of Wrath out of it. he turned to walk away but was halted by her.  
he turned back.  
  
You don't like Ayn Rand?  
She's a freak.  
But she's amazing, Anthem? Come on you have to admit it was a piece of gorgeous literature?  
She could write very nicely, but that has nothing to do with the fact that her plot lines were totally bogus. Besides, don't try telling me that you have any idea what the real world is like, princess. he turned and stalked off leaving Rory Gilmore fuming in the hall beside a locker that she couldn't open.  
  
*  
  
_To be continued... _Maybe.


End file.
